We have studied receptors for IL-4 on murine TIL and their regulation by cytokines. IL-2 upregulates IL-4 receptors on murine TIL in a dose dependen manner and its regulation is dependent on new receptor protein synthesis. The manuscript generated from this work has been accepted for publication in the Journal Immunology and due to be published in the next few weeks. This study was performed in collaboration with Drs. Jay Siegel and David Finbloom. This project is still active and currently I am studying IL-4 receptors at the molecular level by utilizing IL-4 receptor DNA probe and anti-IL-4 receptor antibody.